


Together Furever

by chelonianmobile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kink Meme, Marriage, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meowrails are ready to take the plunge into palemarriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Furever

Equius trembled, opened and closed his mouth, and dripped sweat until he had to lick a thin layer of blue liquid off his lip. Nepeta, concerned he was about to faint and land on her, tried to shift backwards out of his way without standing upright. She had expected this, though, and was not too concerned. It might take him a while, but she was reasonably confident of his answer.

It had taken her a long time to put together the offering in her hands. She had made boxes from skulls before, but never from wood, and it certainly wouldn't do to violate one of the deepest secrets her moirail had ever shared with her, especially not at this time; her gift to him must have absolutely no animal products in it. Day after day she had stayed up, painstakingly carving the little box, and the result was slightly clumsy but passable, with a lucky hoofbeastshoe cut into the lid. Equius' huge fingers had broken the latch, but at least he'd got it open, and had looked up in shock from the contents to see Nepeta down on one knee. He had been worryingly silent for a long time. She decided to break the silence herself.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I... yes, just... surprised."

"Don't you like it?" Nepeta asked, trying not to wilt. "I thought you might have guessed this was coming. We've been together since we were, what, five?"

"Well, yes," Equius blustered. "Yes, I always thought this would come one day, but... I'm the highblood! I should be the one to ask you, it's terribly inappropriate for-!"

"Equius!" Nepeta stood up and scowled so hard he backed off. "That's not fair! I thought you'd be happy! That old tradition only ever existed so lowbloods couldn't say no! Why wouldn't you be happy that I really wanted to be with you?"

"I..."

"And would you ever have got round to asking me if I didn't?"

"... Possibly not."

"Look, if you don't want to marry me, just say so!" Green tears rose up in her eyes and she turned away, sniffing sulkily.

After a long pause, a huge arm wrapped around her in an extremely careful hug, and an oil-stained rag was placed in her hand. She felt something cold on her fingers and looked; on Equius' finger was the specially-ordered and fabulously expensive extra-large and extra-strong titanium ring. The green stone glimmered in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry, Nepeta, I was a fool. Yes. Yes, there is nothing in any world that could possibly make me happier."

Nepeta shifted in his arms to look at him, and pushed up his glasses. "You're getting sweat in your eyes," she said, mopping at his brow with the rag. "See, this is why you need me around."

Equius rumbled a soft laugh. "Indeed."


End file.
